Broadcast vehicles traditionally include alternating current (AC) generator systems. Such generator systems produce AC electrical power and require either the engine of the vehicle or a generator power source (e.g., an engine, a motor, etc.) to be running during use of the various electrical systems of the broadcast vehicle. Generator-powered systems are often loud and expensive to maintain. Such characteristics may degrade the quality of the filming for which the vehicle may be used (i.e., due to the noisy generator sound in the live film footage or recording, etc.).